Friends
by YuriLover567
Summary: Friends are supposed to be there for each other, right? That's what Chika Hakozaki was thinking when she decided to bug the neighborhood Special Missions Department soldier over something unexpected...


**Knock knock knock** "Cavey." **Knock knock knock** "Cavey." **Knock knock knock** "Cavey."

" _Chika, it is three in the morning."_ A tired, agitated voice spoke from behind a mahogany door. _"Go home, **please**."_

 **Knock knock knock** "But Cavey, I need to talk about something… with you." The Oracles fists were wearing a groove in the well-designed entrance blocker, and she knew her best buddy in the whole wide world would _hate_ to see that.

As such, the only sane thing to do was pound her fists against it like Lady Vert on a 50% Off Deal on BL's delight, and _hope_ that her dear buddy Cave would be too tired to enact her rage over the property damage.

Thankfully, the questionable strategy worked well enough in her favor. She heard many clicks and clacks, presumably one of her friends security measures, and saw the wooden door swing open. Greeting her was a less than amused Cave, wearing a risqué salmon pink nightdress that exposed an excessive amount of cleavage. The sullen look in her emerald eyes was enough to make Chika worry about her personal safety, moreso as her line of sight transferred to her semi-broken door. The soldiers look gave no hint at change, but the greenette knew that Cave would have had her Scissor Blade shoved up the Oracles well-shaped posterior if she weren't so tired.

"Tell me, what have you come to gripe about this time?" Her snark wasn't lost, it seemed. "Is your whining so important that you feel the need to destroy my 80,000C door with your fists? You now owe me 40,000c, by the way. I am only willing to pay half."

"Wait wha- Oh, that's not important!"

"It is to me. You hardly come across such a fine upstanding member of the door race like this…" Cave ran her hand across the damaged surface, looking solemn. "Made of a polished mahogany, it was. Not just any mahogany, but a mahogany was crafted from three hundred foot tall trees that-"

"Yeah. whatever, poor door. Look, can we just get inside already?" Chika impatiently cut her off, tapping her foot with her brows furrowed. "This is really important, you know."

"If you so claim…" Cave moved to the right side and gestured for her friend to enter her dwelling, like a waitress to her master. "Come, it is not like you haven't been here before."

"Yeah yeah…" Muttering, the Oracle made her way inside Cave's stylish apartment complex, gripping her soaked heavy green jacket that protected her from Leanbox's ravaging cold weather. The residence was elegant just like her friend, and cleaned to the point where Chika could make out her own reflection against the polished black tiled floor. She slipped out of her long boots and stripped off her jacket before Cave would have the chance to reprimand her like the previous sixty-nine times. Chika slipped into the black slippers that were always placed by the _Welcome_ mat, courtesy of Cave since she was a stickler for cleanliness.

 _'At least they're comfy...'_

On her person was awfully risqué, to say the very least. Made of a mix of spandex and cotton, the 'nightwear' was black in color and showed off an excessive amount of the Oracles smooth, flawless skin. Her E-Cup breasts were almost entirely exposed save for a duo of strings that tied behind her neck, forming a V-shape down her body that fused into her bottom just under her equally exposed flat stomach and belly-button. A black G-string was tied fairly tightly under her bosom and wrapped around her massively exposed back, granting extra emphasis to her already near-naked chest. The outfit was stripped, with every second strip being opaque enough for more skin to be visible to the eyes that were lucky enough to see it. The actual cloth ended below her belly-button, and what ended to her thighs was tiered tassels that did a very poor job of covering her black lace thong and verily exposed butt. Her normal ponytail was gone, though her very long green hair was swept to her right shoulder

"Just who exactly are you trying to please...?" said Cave dully.

Chika eyed her friends own revealing nightgown, frowning. "Hmph, says you. You know I bought this for Lady Vert's eyes only!"

"That's funny, I was always under the impression her eyes belonged to the computer screen."

"Grrr..." To avoid another headache, Chika focused her attention elsewhere. Mainly, the meat of Cave's opulent apartment.

Ahead of her she spotted the picture perfectly cleaned living room. Simple enough, the first thing she peered at was the black sectional sofa that looked far too comfortable for it's good, a white throw rug underneath it that also housed a leather recliner chair by the side of the TV, and two simple sitting chairs that took spots at the east end of the sofa, topping it off with a black wool-laced loveseat situated near the currently roaring fire place, befitting for the almost artic winter that dominated Gamindustri. In the middle of all that décor was an almost sparkling glass coffee table.

It looked no different the last time she had visited. Hell, she was around so often the place may as well have been a second home to her. Although, with the amount of money her redheaded friend made from her job at the Special Missions Department, it wouldn't be much of an exaggeration to claim that her living space looked more like a miniature mansion than anything, and that part was the hardest to swallow since Cave was-

"You look as though you are seeing my apartment for the first time." Cave interrupted her train of thought, which may have been for the better in Chika's case. "You have been here countless times before."

"Doesn't mean I won't be getting used to your life of luxury…" Her hand dragged across the black painted wall as she finally dragged herself away from the doorway.

"I would hardly call it luxury…" said her friend, gently pressing the door close and began the tedious process of relocking her security system. "Everything in here accommodates my tastes. Besides, in terms of status, you outrank me."

"Yeah, but my 'tastes' are a lot simpler…" She grumbled. "Seriously Cavey, not everyone needs a hot tub in their living room." She grumbled, adding. "And a _personal helipad_ , I may add! Seriously, you don't even own a helicopter!"

"That is the jealousy talking." Finishing her job, the tired soldier approached her so-called friend and waved away her exasperations. "It was your own fault for getting kicked out of Air Force Camp for _cheating a sight test_."

"H-How was I supposed to know cheat sheets didn't work!?" She turned defensive, as if she hadn't realized the absurdity of her own statement. "Bah, the Special Missions Department was stupid anyway. I don't know why you still work there."

"Because, unlike quitters such as yourself, I am willing to work hard to provide safety, security and everlasting peace for my nation." She wandered off into her walk-in kitchen and flipped on her light. It was as freakishly clean and organized as the rest of her apartment. Seriously, Chika never saw so much dedication to the alignment of a bowl of fruit before.

"W-What do you think being the damn Oracle is all about!?" Her green-haired friend retorted, her voice rising in volume. "I do that kind of stuff every day!"

"I wouldn't have stated something so malicious if there wasn't some truth behind it, no?" The redhead approached a coffee maker, her hands reaching up and opening the elegantly designed white cabinets. "Why, I do recall visiting you on one occurrence, only to witness the _hard-working, dedicated Oracle_ sleeping under her desk on one of Leanbox's busiest days. You are truly upstanding."

"Ugh..." The greenette developed a tick mark. "Can we get back on topic, please?"

"In due time." Cave's attention was entirely focused on the coffee maker. Chika would have been annoyed if the smell of brewing coffee didn't entice her so much. "Why don't you have a seat, while I prepare our drinks?" Chika didn't even ask for a cup, but she felt it wasn't even worth objecting. She didn't act like it, but she was _very_ tired as well.

"Fine, fine..." Hunched over, Chika trudged towards the loveseat of all things and sat herself on its edge. Her rear sank into it's comfortable embrace, though that didn't do much to dispel her sour mood, as if it weren't already bad enough before her visit.

"..."

"..."

Chika was silent. Cave was equally so as the coffee brewed. For the two women, silence was either a bliss or the worst thing imaginable whenever the other had decided to visit. It wasn't very hard to determine who preferred what, as Chika tapped her foot with impatience quickly building up while Cave was utterly serene in her kitchen.

"..."

"..."

 _How long does it take to make coffee!?_

"Ugh..." Chika slumped in her seat, impatience crushing her under it's massive weight while the sound of fermenting coffee damn near drove her insane. Annoyed, she steered her gaze from the kitchen to the balcony on the outside. It was covered in snow, reflecting the terribly cold weather that went on outside. So cold that she could see the icicles hanging on the window, which looked oddly green since it's reflective surface, which mirrored Leanbox's brilliant green aura that dominated the night.

It would be a beautiful sight, if the stupid winter weather didn't mess it all up.

"Here." Suddenly, as if she had gained the power to teleport, her best friend had appeared sitting on her left side with a cup of coffee in her extended left hand. Chika jumped a little at Cave's sudden appearance, but accepted the drink nonetheless. It felt piping hot, and _looked_ delicious, so she took a test sip.

 _'Ah...~'_ Delicious was an understatement! "Thanks..."

"What a mild reaction..." Cave finished drinking her own cup. "You walk into my house resembling an iceberg, which is why I made the coffee in the first place."

"...Eh?" An iceberg? Chika hadn't even noticed, though she did feel a little cold...

"Are you not cold? You act as if it does bother you." Cave put her hand to Chika's forehead, retracting it after a second or two. "You're _freezing_ , perhaps I should have gotten a heavier blanket..."

"What...?" How spaced out was she? The Oracle didn't even notice that Cave had put a warm blanket on her shoulders. Now that she was bringing it up, she _did_ feel rather cold, but it certainly hadn't been that way when she had _politely_ made herself welcome in Cave's home. "I didn't feel cold..."

"Is the issue so important that your body decided to negate the outside temperature?" Cave suggested, though Chika couldn't help but feel there was some mock behind her words. "I should note the current weather has only reached the single digits by now."

"O-Oh..." Chika really hadn't noticed, but now that she did, she caught on to the fact that her cup of coffee was shaking. She took another sip, being careful not to spill it on herself in the process.

"Now then, why don't you tell me what the issue is? However mundane it may be, I will listen."

"Hmph..." Huffily finishing her drink, Chika set her cup down on the coffee table she just noticed was in front of her. Cave must have dragged it over to their location at some point, one of the many things she failed to pick up whilst spaced out. Her friend could have been completely naked and she wouldn't have noticed at first, but she digressed. "Well, it all started yesterday. The afternoon, to be precise. I was cooking my darling Vert some _lovely_ filet mignon when, in an unusual action, my dearest approached me in the kitchen looking absolutely _elated_."

Cave raised an eyebrow. She was as well-versed with Lady Vert's schedule as Chika was.

"You know that, at that time of the day, Lady Vert is so enraptured in her precious Four Goddesses Online II that I have to unplug the monitor and _all_ of it's back-up extensions to catch her attention..." Cave nodded. "But, for whatever reason, what she had to share with me was more important than her MMOs."

"How odd..."

"Yes. Anyway, she approached me and said "Chika, I have delightful news!" I had asked her what she meant by that, and she said..." Chika fell silent, her expression with it.

"What did she say?" asked Cave, who's interest was admittedly a little piqued.

"She said... s-she said..." Chika could barely get it out. "H-Her exact words were: "Neptune and I are getting married."

 _ **RECORD SCRACTH**_

"..."

"Cavey?"

"I.. bu- You- P-Pardon?" The normally composed redhead had lost her coolness when Chika said _that_. "E-Explain, please."

"I was just as shocked as you, but apparently, my darling Vert had concocted some _very questionable_ plans that resulted in her and Lady Neptune _sleeping together!_ Her reasons for this was, in her own words, "So that I may adopt my dear Nepgear as my little sister!"

"..."

"So... L-Lady Neptune and my dearest are due to be married..." Chika nearly convulsed saying that. "So that _Nepgear_ can become her little sister through that marriage, leaving _me_ in the dirt!"

"I..." Cave was dumbstruck. Of all the things she had expected her friend to come to her and complain about, this was definitely not on that long list of things. "... Only Lady Vert could think of something so utterly _bizarre_. I... think I am supposed to be happy for her, though I highly doubt anyone would have anticipated a Leanbox-Planeptune union."

"Especially not me..." Chika sank in her seat. "Oh, and this is just between you and me. My dearest said not to tell anyone until she was prepared, but..."

"My lips are sealed." Cave promised.

"Thanks..."

The two women sat in silence after that _informative_ exchange. Cave stared at her pensively, likely trying to find the correct thing to say to her in a situation like this. Chika would have never seen it coming, and that was the real gut punch. Of all people, why Lady Neptune?! Not Lady Blanc or that IF girl, no, it had to be that _no good, lazy, pudding addicted, fourth-wall-breaking brat!_ It hurt her to the very core! It was just an absolute betrayal to what Chika had done for her darling! _She_ was supposed to be the little sister her dear Vert had yearned for, now she was supposed to be tossed away like yesterdays trash as Nepgear took her spot? Arrgh! It was infuriating!

"..."

A part of her had wished that she had wandered into the bar instead of Cave's apartment. In fact, that part of her was all of her.

"I sense a troubling amount for turmoil in you." Cave spoke up after an eternity in silence. "I know this may be very hard on you."

"That's an understatement..." Chika sighed. "Everything I did for her as her little sister... did it mean nothing? Was I just an appetizer, while that _Nepgear_ is her main course? Ugh, I can hardly stand the thought!"

"You can always look on the bright side of this situation."

"What bright side!?"

"You are implying I have thought of one."

"..."

Cave sipped her coffee.

"Ugh..." Chika put her face in her hands, feeling miserable. "Someone just kill me already..."

"If only it were that easy." Cave set her mug down on the table. "But I must ask, what were planning to do in light of this revelation? I do hope it does not involve drinking your problems away for the umpteenth time."

"Bah, you're no fun." Chika sulked. She took another sip of her coffee, though it did nothing to improve her mood. "I just... I don't know. It all happened outta nowhere, you know?"

"That much I can see, yes." Cave nodded. "Perhaps it would be best to keep a comfortable distance between you and Lady Vert for some time. I know how, er, _emotional_ you tend to be, so it would be the best decision for you in the end."

"I guess..." Sighing, Chika slumped sideways and rested her head on Cave's bare shoulder. "It's still not fair..."

"Truly not, but remember this: If you truly love Lady Vert, you will support her decision, no matter how questionable it may be. It may be painful at first, but it will subside. Trust me, I have been in your place before."

"Mm..." Chika nodded lazily, then yawned. "I, uh, think I'll... stay ov'r... t'night..." Just like that, Chika had fallen asleep right on Cave.

"... Never change, Chika." Smiling faintly, the redhead lifted the sleeping Oracle in a bridal carry and began the move to her bedroom. The sleeping woman rested herself in Cave's bosom and giggled, earning an eye roll from the soldier. "Never change..."

 **End** **.**


End file.
